


What a Lovely Way to Burn

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever they come together, they burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Lovely Way to Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saavikam77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/gifts).



He was an Archangel; she was a goddess. Lesser, perhaps, than his father, but still a deity. For all their current, mortal-looking bodies, humans could no more understand their connection than a single molecule could understand the double helix of DNA it was a part of.

When Gabriel took Kali in his arms, his Grace flared out to intertwine and merge with her divinity. Time ceased to have meaning. They may have stood in their embrace for a moment or for an eternity. The light between them burning brighter than any flame.

At the same time they merged, Gabriel could also feel their borrowed bodies touch. Her lush breasts pressed against his hard chest, her silken hair caressed his cheek, and he could swear he felt more than just two hands touching him everywhere.

His own hands were busy as well, and he’d learned a few tricks over the centuries of being a trickster to match her extra hands. When their bodies slid to the ground, unable to stand in the face of such pleasure, Gabriel was reluctant to remove any part of himself from her.

As the flame of his Grace and her divinity flickered, they parted reluctantly, light sliding against light as flesh slid against flesh, until they were finally two separate beings again. Gabriel didn’t despair, however. Their time in this moment might be done, but there would be more to look forward to.

The light of their combined selves couldn’t be contained or denied for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a line in the song "Fever"


End file.
